Y a jamais d'princesse dans les contes
by Neymanga
Summary: Le festival culturel de U.A. Kyoka doit chanter un chanson pour l'ouverture de la pièce "Cendrillon". Mais elle est décidé. Elle avouera tout à ce crétin dans cette chanson. Même si ce n'est pas la bonne chanson... Denki/Kyoka en premier plan et Shouto/Momo en fond


**Hey!**

 **On est mardi et comme promis, la song fic! Denki/Kyoka comme demandé avec un fond de Shouto/Momo parce que je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. La chanson : Y a jamais d'princesse dans les contes de Lola Dubinni. En espérant que ça vous plaise. C'est ma première song fic donc pour moi tout les retours sont important encore plus là (histoire de savoir si j'écris pas totalement de la merde...) Bref... place au chapitre.**

 _C'était le festival de l'école. La seconde A proposait un spectacle et Kyoka devait ouvrir le bal…_

.

-C'est bon Kyoka ? Je ressemble à quoi ?

-T'es magnifique Momo, répondit-elle.

-Franchement, pourquoi vous m'avez choisi pour Cendrillon ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Parce que tu es très doué, que pour la scène de la bonne fée on ne peut pas faire apparaitre des vêtements de nulle part, ce que tu peux facilement faire avec ton alter, et on s'est mis d'accord avec les filles pour que tu puisses jouer avec le beau Todoroki.

-Mais puisque je vous dis qu'il n'y a rien entre nous !

-C'est ça, c'est ça.

-En plus la scène finale… J'étais tellement gêné qu'on l'a pas répété…

-J'espère pour toi qu'il embrasse bien, déclara-t-elle avec plein de sous-entendu

-Kyoka !

-Je te taquine !

-Bref… Tu te rappelles de la chanson que tu vas chanter ?

-Oui, oui, Cendrillon de Téléphone. J'ai qu'une chose à faire, je peux difficilement me tromper.

-Tu y vas toute seule à l'électrique ?

-Ouais, je te laisse finir, j'ai quelque chose à faire. Ah oui, n'oublie pas la scène du baiser !

-T'es agaçante quand tu t'y mets !

Kyoka sortit laissant Momo pesté dans son coin. Elle tenait une lettre dans ses mains. Elle trouvait ça un peu débile et cliché mais elle prit une grande inspiration et se dit _« Allez ma grande. Tu t'étais promis de tout lui dire à ce crétin ! Il doit bien comprendre… En espérant qu'il aime la composition… Bon ça va le faire ! »_. Elle se dirigeait vers la salle où tout le monde se préparait. Elle croisa Todoroki qui l'interpella.

-Alors ? Elle va bien Yaoyorozu ? Elle était toute rouge quand on a essayé de répéter la dernière scène…

-Oui elle va bien. _« Il est si aveugle… Tellement que ça en devient merveilleux… »_

-Du coup on l'a jamais travaillé.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller.

Elle continua sa route, laissant Shouto quand elle aperçut ça cible. Il était en train de parler avec Mineta. Elle se cacha derrière une armoire afin de prendre une grande inspiration quand elle capta leur discussion.

-Eh tu penses quoi de Jirou, Kaminari ?

Son cœur s'emballa.

-Elle est sympa.

Elle tourna au rouge cramoisi et elle affichait un sourire idiot.

-Mais elle est un peu plate comme-même, ajouta Mineta

La température chuta violement. Toute sa joie était tombée.

-Ouais mais bon… Répondit-il.

C'en était trop. Elle sortit de sa cachette et se précipita vers Denki qu'elle attrapa par le col.

-Oh Kyoka, calme, qu'est qu'il y a ?

Tous les regards c'était tourné vers elle. Elle ne répondit rien, se contentant de lui mettre une grosse claque, lui jetant la lettre à la figure. Puis elle partit en pleurant.

-Elle a l'air sacrément remonté, déclara Kirishima, qu'est-ce que tu lui a fait Kaminari ?

-Rien… Attends ! Tu penses qu'elle nous a entendu !?

-Je crois… répondit Mineta.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as encore dis ? Questionna Eijirou las.

-Tous dans les coulisses, s'écria Aizawa.

Kyoka se dirigea d'un pas ferme vers la scène ignorant Momo qui essayait de lui parlé. Elle prit une guitare acoustique sous le regard étonné de Momo.

-Tu ne devais pas y aller à l'électrique ? Demanda Momo, inquiète.

Elle ne répondit rien branchant l'emplit et montant sur la scène. Toute le public la regarda. Puis, elle commença à jouer.

-C'est quoi se rythme ? Demanda Izuku affoler essayant de se dépatouiller avec sa robe de bonne fée.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Momo tout aussi paniqué.

Denki lui, ouvrit son enveloppe que contenait une lettre et une clé USB.

 _Je n'te demande pas d'être honnête_

 _Je préfère passer pour une cruche_

-Ce n'est pas la bonne chanson, remarqua Shouto.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle nous fait !?

Denki se mit a lire la lettre avec les paroles mais il y avait des annotation

 _« Tu n'es pas obliger de me dire la vérité, tu pourrais même complètement m'ignorez, mais je voulais te dire ce que je pense, même si tu ignores mes sentiments… »_

 _Pour oser dire que je suis belle_

 _Il te faudrait un cœur robuste_

-En tout cas, elle chante bien, renchérit Mina

 _« Je ne suis sûrement pas la plus belle, ni la plus agréable et tu mentirais si tu me disais le contraire mais je me sentirais bien. »_

 _Tu pourras me lire du Baudelaire,_

 _« Poète français si tu te posais la question. »_

 _Tu sais qu'la poésie j'aime ça_

 _« Je n'aime pas vraiment ça mais c'est pour la rime. »_

 _Mais tu liras bien en cachette_

 _« Faudrait déjà que tu lises… »_

 _Du musso, du anna gavalda_

 _« Juste pour dire qu'on n'a pas les mêmes goûts mais, les opposés s'attirent ? »_

Denki sourit.

 _C'est bon ça y est je nous vois bien_

 _Ecrire les chapitres un à un_

 _Y'a jamais d'princesse dans les contes_

 _Que l'on cache et dont on a honte_

-Ça colle au thème, ajouta Eijirou.

 _« Je ne suis pas une princesse, ni la plus belle et j'ai bien peur que tu me rejettes… »_

 _J'te dirais jamais d'être fidèle,_

 _« Tu as même essayer de draguer Ibara, même si elle t'a rembarré sec ! »_

 _Je le vois bien, même en offset_

 _« Je ne me fais pas d'illusion non plus. »_

 _Y'a juste à regarder ma tête_

 _« Mais si je sais que tu ne regardes pas que là »_ (Il rit à se sous-entendu douteux)

 _Mes traits sont bien loin d'être parfait._

 _« Même Mineta le dis, je n'ai pas de forme… »_

 _J'ai peur de n'pas être une fierté_

 _« Je ne suis pas du tout facile à vivre. »_

 _Peur que tu n'oses pas me montrer_

 _« Je me demande si tu t'intéresses à moi, ça me hante parfois à cause de ta légère superficialité. »_

 _J'ai pas envie d'être un trophée_

 _« J'ai un cœur. »_

 _Poussiéreux qu'on a vite oublié_

 _« J'aimerais que tu m'aimes pour ce que je suis. Pas que tu sortes avec moi par pitié. »_

 _C'est bon ça y est je nous vois bien_

 _Ecrire les chapitres un à un_

 _Y'a jamais d'princesse dans les contes_

 _Que l'on cache et dont on a honte_

 _« Tu connais la chanson… »_

-Il est entrainant son refrain, déclara Ochako.

-Ouais, je pense même qu'elle a eu raison de changer de chanson, renchérit Tooru.

 _J'ai beau voir les situations,_

 _« Oui, toutes… »_

 _Boire tes « je t'aime » à déraison_

 _« Je m'imaginais déjà, toi et moi, seul, rien que nous deux. Tu me soufflerais des « je t'aime » et j'y répondrais. »_

 _J'ai juste l'intime impression,_

 _« Une pensée qui me hante pourtant »_

 _Bah qu'avec moi t'as l'air d'un con_

 _« Seul toi pourra me dire le contraire. »_

 _J'ai peur que la folie te guette,_

 _« Je sais que tu en es capable »_

 _D'habitude j'suis celle que l'on jette_

 _« Habitude que j'aimerais perdre avec toi… »_

 _Sans prendre la moindre précaution,_

 _Me mettre au sale, façon torchon_

 _« Ça met déjà arriver, ça fait mal tu sais… »_

 _C'est bon ça y est je nous vois bien_

 _« J'y pense chaque soir… »_

 _Ecrire les chapitres un à un_

 _« J'aimerais tellement… tu as sûrement deviné »_

 _Y'a jamais d'princesse dans les contes_

 _« Si je ne peux pas te le dire, te l'écrire. »_

 _Que l'on cache et dont on a honte_

 _« Je t'aime. »_

Tout le public applaudit ainsi que les coulisses. Kyoka sortit de scène mais seul Denki et Momo remarquèrent ses larmes.

-Kaminari va à la régis, Yaoyorozu, monte sur scène, déclara Aizawa en les voyant partir.

.

Tout le spectacle se passa à merveille. Ochako et Tsuyu jouèrent les méchante sœur et Mina la méchante belle-mère. Tooru s'occupait des effets spéciaux (paillettes etc.…) puisqu'elle était invisible et Momo assurait en Cendrillon même pendant la danse au bal. Shouto ne se débrouillait pas mal non plus dans son rôle de Prince. Izuku avait dû se débrouiller avec le rôle de la bonne fée à cause du manque de fille. Katsuki jouait le rôle du roi, seul rôle qu'il avait accepté de jouer. Eijirou jouait celui de son plus fidèle sujet (celui qui part à la recherche de Cendrillon avec la chaussure). Denki s'occupait des éclairage, Sero Shouji et Ojiro, des décors. Tenya faisait le narrateur. Mineta jouait le clown de service, (même si on ne lui a pas dit). Tokoyami aidait pour les effets spéciaux grâce à son Dark Shadow. Yuuga s'occupait des costumes aider par Koda et Rikidou distribuait de la nourriture au spectateur. Le spectacle était une réussite. Il ne restait plus que la dernière scène. Celle où Momo descendait de la pièce où Mina l'avait enfermé. Kyoka avait rejoint Denki dans la régi, inconsciemment. Elle s'assit à côté de lui ne disant mots.

-Jolie ta chanson, dit Denki en essayant de détendre l'atmosphère.

Ça ne marchait pas vraiment. Il prit une grande inspiration réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait dire.

-Tu sais, je n'aime pas vraiment Cendrillon. Pour moi, les vraies princesses, sont en basket même pendant leur solo sur scène.

Kyoka ne répondit pas mais se contenta de sourire en regardant ses chaussures.

-J'ai bien réfléchit à ta lettre, et je pense que j'ai été con de ne pas le remarquer plus tôt. Tu es très bien tu sais ? Franchement, je suis désolé. Tu me pardonnes ?

-Je ne sais pas, j'hésite, répondit Kyoka.

-Même quand j'essayes d'être gentil tu me remballes, dit-il d'une mine faussement boudeuse.

-C'est bon, t'es pardonné.

-Et, honnêtement, pas besoin d'avoir des formes pour être aussi génial et incroyable que toi.

-Tu y a réfléchit combien de temps à cette phrase.

-Vraiment ?

-Mais alors, tu penses quoi de Momo ?

-Todoroki s'occupe très bien d'elle, regarde.

Il montra la scène, vu que la régi était en fond de salle en hauteur. Shouto s'approcha de Momo pour réciter son texte.

-C'est vous, dit-il en parvenant à mettre son attitude froide de côté, je vous ai tellement cherché. Accepterez-vous de m'épouser ?

-Oui, avec plaisir, répondit Momo qui c'était entraîner à cacher ses rougeurs.

Shouto s'approcha de Momo et la pris par la taille pour enfin poser ses lèvres sur celle de Miss Creaty.

-On a été vache comme-même, ajouta Kyoka, on aurait pu lui dire qu'il avait le droit de mettre le pouce.

-Même pas sûr qu'il connaisse la technique, renchérit Denki.

Ils se regardèrent puis rirent ensemble. Denki posa sa main sur la joue de Kyoka, la regardant intensément puis l'embrassa. Il coupa court le baiser ce qui surpris Kyoka. Il prit sa guitare et la mit dans les mains de la musicienne.

-Tu nous fait un petit rappel ? Après tout, c'est pour moi que tu as écrit cette chanson.

Ses yeux firent plusieurs fois la navette entre sa guitare et le sourire de Denki avant qu'elle ne lui réponde :

-Oui !

 **Alors? Bien? Mauvais? Nul à chiez? Si ça vous a plus, faite le moi savoir et j'en referais! Bye!**

 **Neymanga**


End file.
